


无标题

by cffgzc233



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Possessive Jeremiah Valeska
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffgzc233/pseuds/cffgzc233
Summary: 不想起名字系列，是秃子麦！





	无标题

“说真的，我真的要穿成这个样子嘛？”Jerome颇有些不好意思的看着镜子里穿着白西装的自己，他匆忙把视线从镜子上转移到了站在一旁的Harleen身上，金发女郎在旁边微笑着，眼圈泛红。  
“我很高兴。”她吸了一下鼻子说，声音听起来像得了重感冒，“我很高兴你结婚了，终于可以不冒着那么大危险去抓罪犯了。至少你可以安全一阵子。”  
和警局局长，现在最有威望与地位的警察James Gordon结婚。这本来就是Jerome做梦都不敢想的事情，然而它就这么发生了，简直像Jim跟他表白那样不可思议，但它也发生了。  
不可思议的事情就这么发生了，他不知道自己应不应该觉得感激，还是……不安呢？他从来没面对过这样的情况，像个主角一样站在光明处。的确，作为一个普通的小警察，他是应该觉得感激。  
Jeremiah Valeska。  
想到这个名字他就觉得周围的空气都凝固了，呼吸困难。  
对于James Gordon你觉得感激，那对于你的那个双胞胎哥哥，你又抱有什么感情？  
一夜情的对象。只是这样，也只能是这样。  
Jerome轻轻松松就把Jeremiah赶出了他的脑子，这不太难，因为他不是第一次这么做了。毕竟生活中有太多的事情比阴险恶毒的哥哥值得更多的注意力。今天不是一个关注罪犯的日子。  
走到外面，面对宾客，这就是他现在需要做的事情。  
舞台上，婚礼主持人正保持着他的职业修养手拿着话筒等待着他，Jim Gordon站在主持人的一边，似乎是因为穿着正装而感到不自在，他转着手上那枚戒指。因为是露天婚礼的原因，正值中午的刺眼阳光照耀下来，在Jim的发间闪烁着，Jerome认为自己的头发如果也被这样的太阳照着，那他肯定会像脑袋着火了一样。想到这儿，他愉快的笑了。  
“记住那个杂碎的脸吧，因为这是你最后一次见到他了。”一个声音他身后传来。Jerome转身，Harleen早就去外面为他准备婚礼所需的一切了，前往舞台的后台处只有他一个人和一些音响设备。  
“你是谁？”在后台的黑暗中，他依稀能看到对方身形的轮廓和一双程亮的皮鞋，依据自己平时追查罪犯的经验，他可以确信来者身高起码有一米八。  
对方沉默了一会儿，才继续开口。“明明就只过了几个月的时间，难道你连我的声音都听不出来了？哈，失望。”嘲讽，并无一点失望的情绪在内。  
衣料的摩挲声，对方伸手把头上戴着的礼帽摘了下来。向前走了几步，直到Jerome能看清他的脸。  
一张被化学药品浸泡到伤痕累累的脸，头发不自然的脱落，仅存的都呈现一种病态的绿色，白色粉底和不自然涂抹的口红。这些全都破坏了整张脸的统一、自然性。  
Jerome不认识这张脸，但他很熟悉那信息素的味道。在那个病态的夜晚，他被这信息素的主人拥在怀里入眠。他只觉得全身冰冷，好像血液都被冻住了，连一步都动不了。  
“Jeremiah？”  
对方用他那红到不正常的嘴唇弯出了一个笑容，看起来很怪诞。“看来你想起来了，也不枉我刻意为你回来。”  
他一席话说得是那么自然，好像只是普通的叙旧一般。Jerome却没有那种兴致，他隐约有种感觉，一种很不好的感觉。  
“你回来干什么？”这句话让对方脸上的笑容一滞。  
“来看我亲爱的弟弟而已罢了，当然也只是看你。”Jeremiah自然地点起一支烟，吸上一口然后踩灭，他的笑容微微收敛，“只是没想到我亲爱的弟弟长大了，竟然决定……结婚。还是和那个Gordon……该死的Gordon。”  
说到这，笑容又重新回到了他的脸上，看上去有一点吓人。  
“话说回来，Gordon知道你怀孕了吗？”  
Jerome脸色一下子变得煞白。这绝对不可能，他从来没把最近的身体不适和怀孕联系在一起，他最近是会一直干呕，但那又怎样？这说明了什么吗？  
“你骗人。”  
Jeremiah看上去被逗乐了。“骗人？我吗？你认为我是在撒谎？”他玩味地欣赏着弟弟脸上的最后一丝喜悦都被恐惧给替换掉，这小孩真是太容易被吓到了，真是让人忍不住心生蹂躏他的感情，“你可以去问问Gordon，他每次把鸡巴塞进你身体里的时候，是不是会有感觉？继续深入，感受到生殖腔的某处，有一处给人的感觉不一样，那是一个结，而他根本不知道那是谁留下的。  
“孩子是我的。”  
这句话彻底粉碎了Jerome最后一丝残存的希望。他突然觉得眼前骤然一黑，瞬间手脚都没了力气，身体顺着墙壁滑了下来。  
“hmmm……药效刚刚好，别用这种眼神看着我，只是一点僵直剂而已，我把它放进了你的洗衣粉里。它会让你暂时性的……不能反抗。”他走近了红发男孩，托起他的下巴，细细观察他脸上的每一处雀斑，像在欣赏什么工艺品。  
“你就是一个混蛋。”  
“安静一点，婊子。”  
Jeremiah让Jerome被迫与他对视，然后，没有一点预兆，就这么突然的贴上了他的嘴唇。Jerome能清楚地感受到哥哥嘴唇上的伤口，凹凸不平，他觉得自己的嘴唇也会被刮破。  
感受到弟弟在反抗他的进攻，Jeremiah不是很满意，在男孩的嘴唇上狠狠咬了一口，迫使他松开牙关让自己进入。尚且完好的舌尖贪婪的扫荡着口腔里的每一丝空气，还在试图继续深入，最后这个强制性的吻被Jerome突然合上的牙齿给打断了。两个人都尝到了血带来的铁锈味。  
“让我走。”Jerome眼角红红的，噙着泪看着自己的哥哥，“求你了，让我走。”  
Jeremiah面无表情地看着他，然后伸手，狠狠地给了正在哀求他的小婊子一巴掌，手掌与脸颊贴上的那一刻他们都听到了响亮的“啪”的一声。Jerome被打的地方迅速肿了起来，他从喉咙里发出一声模糊不清的呜咽。  
“婊子没资格提条件。”  
他伸手抓住躺在地上那人昂贵的西装大衣，把它脱下丢到了一边。他没费心去脱衬衫，而是用力向两边一扯，纽扣“噼里啪啦”地散落了一地。身下人惊呼了一声，但无奈手脚再怎么挣扎都只能做到抽搐这一步，只能躺着迎接下一个动作。  
Jeremiah低头把脸埋进了弟弟的颈窝里，贪婪的嗅着他身上久违的巧克力味。他用牙齿咬破腺体，开始往里面注入Alpha的信息素。一时间，整个狭小杂乱的后台都被两人信息素的味道给填满了。  
本来拒绝着哥哥的Jerome瞬间被香槟味道的信息素给吸引住了，他能感觉到自己身体深处的生殖腔正在传来共鸣，他大口大口地喘着气，好像这样能掩盖自己到底是有多喜欢被自己的哥哥干的事实。他原本噙着泪水的眸子现在开始泛起了朦朦胧胧的情欲，隐忍着发出呻吟。  
“我很想看到，如果Gordon知道你像个婊子一样在我身下喘时，他露出的表情。”  
Jeremiah可以感觉到身下的男孩已经硬了，他嘴里断断续续地发出喘息声，卖力地蹭着自己的手臂，渴望得到爱抚。但Jeremiah绝对不会允许这个小婊子这么容易就得到他想要的，他是来接受惩罚的，不是专门来爽的。  
他暗笑一声，起身，抬起一只穿着皮鞋的脚，踩在了男孩肿胀的下体上。  
Jerome原本因情欲放大的瞳孔在这一动作的刺激下瞬间紧缩，他压根没想到自己会这么屈辱的达到高潮。  
一切都变得湿嗒嗒的了。他在下体遭受压迫使被迫释放，粘腻的精液沾满了他的下腹部，西装裤子开始以肉眼可见的速度从裆部开始变红。  
人体的生殖器官本来就极其敏感，在自己哥哥毫不留情地施压下Jerome觉得自己好像要从下体开始撕裂了，高潮带来的快感和疼痛交织在一起，让他哭叫出声，身体也因此而颤抖着，一时间他甚至都分不清两者之间那模糊的区别。或许根本就没有区别。  
Jeremiah就喜欢看他这样子，紧咬着下嘴唇的小动作和满脸的泪痕让他看起来又稚嫩又可口。他直到Jerome高潮带来的快感过去后，才慢条斯理地进行他的下一步动作。  
“唔......”下体处传来的触感让Jerome下意识地想要夹紧腿，但他这一动作刚冒出一点趋势就被毁容的那人给强行制止。Jeremiah就算明知他不能动但仍旧死死地压着他的身子，双手用力掰开他修长的双腿，好让自己能充分触碰到那又想要抬头的小家伙，动作熟练地开始套弄。  
“Jim……”这个名字冒出来的那一瞬间让Jeremiah停住了片刻，他望向身下几乎已经不着寸缕的人，Jerome的双眼因为长时间的流泪而红肿了起来，此刻那双绿眼睛里充满了恐惧，“他是不会允许你这么做的。”  
幼稚的话语让Jeremiah嗤笑出声，他气定神闲地继续手头上的工作，满意地听着弟弟开始愈加急促的呼吸声。“是吗？你敢肯定？那他现在呢？为什么不过来？”  
“他肯定会……唔，哈啊~过来的……”Jerome条件反射地咬紧了嘴唇，可娇媚的喘息声还是难堪地从他嘴里发了出来，Omega的本性想要他臣服于身上忙碌着的人，粘稠的肠液顺着他的大腿流了下来打湿了他已经一片狼藉的裤子。  
“我说过了，‘这是’你最后一次见他。”  
Jeremiah在弟弟即将高潮之前松手，转而扒下了男孩的裤子，好像是带着厌恶的情绪似的，他把那沾满了体液的遮羞物丢到了一边，开始审视那两条颤巍巍的、暴露在空气中的腿，以及……Omega拼命想去遮掩的、早已湿透的后穴。  
“因为某些原因，你亲爱的局长此刻不在外面，而是在好几条大街外抓罪犯。你不懂吗？”  
他把身下的男孩翻了一个身，蹂躏着那雪白的臀部，让湿透了的后穴暴露在空气中。  
“我来之前可是做足了准备的。”  
Jeremiah摘下手套，伸出两根带着薄茧的手指捅进湿润的通道里，随意搅动着。等到确认其已经湿润到不用再润滑了，他直接又加进了两根手指，来回抽插。  
“嗯啊~不要……唔……”  
“接下来可能会很疼，你忍一下。”Jeremiah顺手拿起身边的一个罐装汽水瓶，看也不看就把里面残存的液体给倒掉，把那冰冷的金属圆柱物体贴在了Omega一开一合的穴口上。  
果断地把金属物一点一点推挤进去。  
“唔！不要！疼……”金属物要比正常男人的下体要粗上很多，Jerome觉得自己的后穴好像一下子被扩大到以前从没有达到的大小，致使它被骤然撕裂，那疼痛感就好像自己被撕成了一块块。  
身体的每一部分似乎都不再属于自己。  
在原本充斥着香槟和巧克力味信息素的空气中，又突然出现了血腥味，三者混杂着形成一种新式的味道。  
Jeremiah却好像没有看到那顺着Jerome大腿流下来的血液似的，又顺便忽略了身下男孩痛苦的尖叫，继续推挤着那块金属物，直至Jerome完全容不下它为止。  
“呜呜……哥哥，好疼好疼……”  
“我以后绝对不会……再这样……求求你……”  
“求你！把它拿走……”  
在Jerome哀求的这段时间内，Jeremiah一直在挑拨男孩胸前挺立着的两颗红缨，直到Jerome的嗓子喊哑了，他才停下来。  
“你现在知道你错在哪儿了吗？”Jeremiah说着，故意使坏似的在那块金属物上按了一下，让它陷得更深，这换来了红发男孩的一声尖叫。  
“唔……我以后绝对不会……再……再不经你的同意随意……唔……决定……”Jerome只觉得眼前一阵模糊，只能有气无力地瘫倒在地上。  
“好孩子。”Jeremiah在身下人的脖子上落下一吻，伸手把那金属物拔了出来，转而解开裤子拉链，让自己的挺立释放出来，捅进了男孩狭小的通道里。  
“哈啊~~哥哥……轻……轻点……唔……”  
“不要着急，我们有大把的时间。”

就这样！有情人终成眷属！！！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
